Argomon (Ultimate)
|from=WoodmonDigimon Masters |to=Argomon (Mega)Digimon Savers the Movie: Ultimate Power! Activate Burst Mode!! M8 |partner=Guard Tamer |java=Hanawa |javan=(Savers) |jacards= |s1=Argomon (Mega) |n1=(Ja:) アルゴモン Digimon World Dawn and Dusk Algomon Ultimate }} Argomon (Ultimate) is a Mutant Digimon. It is a powerful dark Digimon that was generated from a bug in an algorithm. Due to its ability for high speed processing, it uses its countless ivy tendrils as tentacles, taking complete control of a vast field. The eyes on its head are always closed, and its arms can be transformed to become wings and tentacles for close combat.Digimon World Dawn and Dusk Digimon Gallery: Argomon Ultimate Attacks *'Elimination Line': Fires an erasing beam from the eyes on its limbs *'Imprisonment': Uses its tentacles to constrict the opponent's powers and completely restrict their movement. *'Worm Phase': Transforms into a parasite after taking control of a vast field. *'Hupunos Claw' (Hypnos Claw): Slashes with its cursed tentacles. Design Argomon is a multi-eyed giant like that of the mythological . Etymologies ;Algomon (アルゴモン) Official romanization given by the Digimon Reference Book and used in Japanese media. *(En:) , especially combined with its association with Rhythm. * , mythological giant. ;Argomon Ultimate Name used in the American English version of Digimon World Dawn and Dusk. * , mythological giant. Fiction Digimon Savers the Movie: Ultimate Power! Activate Burst Mode!! Digimon World Dawn and Dusk Argomon Ultimate is #296 in Digimon World Dawn and Dusk, and is a Balance-class Dark species Digimon with a resistance to the Dark element and weakness to the Light. Its basic stats are 216 HP, 246 MP, 120 Attack, 99 Defense, 118 Spirit, 110 Speed, and 62 Aptitude. It possesses the Psychic 4, Dark Breath 4, and EX Damage 3 traits. It dwells in the Thriller Ruins in Digimon World Dusk, and begins appearing after Union Quest 11: Gaia Origin Challenge. Argomon Ultimate digivolves from Kurisarimon at LV 48 with 320 spirit and 20000 insect/plant exp and can digivolve to Argomon (Mega). In order to digivolve or degenerate to Argomon Ultimate, your Digimon must be at least level 48, with 20000 Insect-Plant experience, and at least 320 Spirit. Argomon Ultimate can also DNA digivolve from Devimon and Weedmon if the base Digimon is at least level 43, with 15000 Insect-Plant experience, and you must have previously befriended a Kurisarimon. Digimon Story: Lost Evolution Argomon (Ultimate) is #192, and is an Ultimate-level, Speed-class, Dark-species Digimon with a resistance to the Dark element and a weakness to the Light element. It possesses the Item Hunter, Skill Hunter, and Healing Hand traits, and it possesses the special skill Dig. It dwells in the Thriller Ruins. When defeated, it can drop the debug plate for Argomon (Ultimate) or Beelzemon. Argomon (Ultimate) digivolves from Wizardmon and can digivolve into Argomon (Mega). In order to digivolve or degenerate into Argomon (Ultimate), your Digimon must be at least level 32 with 140 speed and a level cap of 45, but only once you have revived Argomon (Ultimate). It can be hatched from the Dark DigiEgg. Digimon Story: Super Xros Wars Blue and Red Argomon (Ultimate) DigiFuses from Wizardmon, Wendigomon, and Palmon, and can DigiFuse to Leopardmon with GrapLeomon and Grademon, or to Piedmon with Myotismon, Wisemon, and Scorpiomon. Digimon Masters Argomon (Ultimate) digivolves from Woodmon and can digivolve to Argomon (Mega). Notes and references